


The one where Church dreams about a threesome

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's not really a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Church dreams about a threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/gifts).



> more like a daydream??
> 
> id just like to thank that one episode of friends i decided to watch today that motivated me enough to write this

When Church walked into the house he and his other fraternity "brothers" lived in he didn't expect to find his friend, Tucker and his boyfriend, Donut making out on the sofa.

The sofa he sits on.

Church was pretty sure a little more than just kissing would be happening on that sofa if he didn't put a stop to it. So, he shut the door as loudly as he could, making Tucker jump in surprise and knock foreheads with Donut.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you guys were here." Church said, feigning ignorance.

Church caught Tucker's eye roll as he plopped down on the chair across from the two love birds.  
"That's okay," Donut said, sitting upright on the sofa and rubbing the red bump forming on his head.  
"Yeah, it's not like we were busy here." Tucker added.

"Oh, good. I was worried I might have interrupted something." Church said, giving his friend a smug grin.

"Don't you have something you need to be doing?" Tucker asked, not too pleased that his so-called 'friend' had ruined his intimate time with his boyfriend.

"Don't be rude, Tucker. Church is probably just feeling lonely."  
"What?" Church asked, completely confused by that conclusion.  
"Well, why else would you want to butt in while Tucker and I are getting handsy? I mean, this isn't the first time."

Church laughed, what kind of bullshit was that? "Yeah, no. I'm not lonely. I only do this to be a dick, and get back at Tucker for the nights I've had to put up with you two going at it right next door."  
"Tucker said you were a heavy sleeper." Donut said.  
"That's a goddamn lie, I'm barely even a sleeper." Church said.

"Anyway," Church started, standing and grabbing his book bag. "I have papers to write, projects to do. I'll be out of your way tonight. Just stay off the sofa." He grumbled, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before heading to his room.

 

Around midnight, Church woke up at his desk, a pen sticking to his cheek and leaving a red mark on that would take a while to disappear.

He wasn't sure what woke him up, maybe it was the ache in his back from the way he napped, or most likely it was the bed creaking and muffled noises coming from the room next to his.

From the sound of it, whatever Tucker was doing, Donut was really into it.

Church groaned and stood up to pound on the wall, hoping that'd get them to stop for the love of god, or at least quiet down.  
If anything, it just made things louder and Church was ready to blow his brains out.

He curled under his blankets and shut his eyes, using his pillow to muffle the other sounds.

It wasn't working much.  
He could still hear Donut's enthusiastic noises and Tucker's own groans that he knew for a fact were paired with a smirk.  
They did some stuff on a dare, alright. It meant nothing.

Church let out a huff and let his mind wander since sleep did not want to come back to him.  
He thought about classes, about the laundry he needed to do. Thought about how he needed to work out more, maybe Wash would help him work out a routine.  
Then Church thought about how sweaty he'd be before classes and maybe working out wasn't worth it if he couldn't work in some time to shower.  
Tucker manages to do both though, but he doesn't have all the classes Church does, so he has it easy. Tucker even manages to make time for going out on dates with Donut.  
Church wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of jealous of what they had.

Donut was sweet, and he was always smiling and putting up with Tucker's terrible jokes. Hell, he even added onto them making hanging out with the both of them unbearable.  
It wasn't hard to tell they both were in their own little world, and Church was disgusted by their constant PDA.

By disgusted, he might have meant a teensy bit jealous.  
To love someone that much you didn't care who knew it.

Tucker always brags about the sex, Church had learned to cancel it out.  
He had heard enough of it the night before.  
Why don't they ever go to Donut's place for this?

Sometimes, Church was very curious.  
Donut was probably very clingy in bed, maybe he made scratches down Tucker's back, or pulled Tucker's hair when he'd would go down on him.  
Did Tucker hold him close and nibble at his ear like he had done with Church?  
Donut was pretty to look at, Church could only imagine how much better he'd look on top of him.  
Or, in between him and Tucker.

 

God, what a complete asshole he was thinking of his best friend and his boyfriend like that.

The way Donut would call out Tucker's name though, it sent a shiver up Church's spine.  
He buried his head into his pillow, and groaned out loud when he heard Donut let out a moan of pleasure.

 

In the morning, Church stepped into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes and poured himself a hot cup of coffee.  
Down the hall he could hear a door open and some whispers, followed by stifled laughter.  
Donut and Tucker came out of the room, with Donut pushing halfheartedly at Tucker's kisses and hands.  
"I really have to go home now, Tucker." Donut said, giggling and pecking Tucker's lips.  
"I know, I know." Tucker said, still his hands linger in Donut's and it takes Church clearing his throat to bring them back to reality.

"You two are so fucking cute I want to puke." Church said, bitterness in his voice because of last night.

They ignore him, except Tucker who flips him off.  
"So, I'll see you later?" Donut said, hopeful as if Tucker would ever cancel any plans with Donut.  
"You know it, baby." Tucker winks and Donut laughs, he kisses Tucker's cheek one more time and waves at Church before leaving.

"What?" Tucker asked when he caught Church just staring at him.  
"Nothing." Church replied, hiding a slight flush of his cheeks with his mug.  
"If you're gonna rag on me about how 'stupid in love' I am, I don't want to hear it." Tucker said, frowning right at Church while he went into the cupboards for some cereal; the sugary marshmallow ones Caboose won't let either of them eat.

"I'm not saying anything!"  
"But you want to!"

"It's just, like watching two bunnies in love."

"Oh my god, shut up."


End file.
